masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ministry of John Shepard
.]] The ministry of John Shepard began at 12:00 noon UT on March 15, 2198 CE, when he became the fourth First Minister of the Interstellar Republic upon the death of First Minister Linariley T’eavius. Shepard had previously been the Republic's Minister of Defense during the T'eavius administration and is the first human to assume the office of First Minister. He was sworn in to finish the remainder of T'eavius's term which is set to expire in 2200, though he is eligible to seek a first full term. Scholars have described his political positions as populist and interventionalist; journalistic observers occasionally view his straight-talking style appealing to young, working-class and veteran voters. Elections 2198 senatorial election Senatorial elections were held on February 8, 2198 during the T'eavius administration, with all 650 seats in the Galactic Senate being contested. Having governed in coalition with the Galaxy Ones since 2192, the Siames won 340 seats and 39.8% of the vote, increasing their majority. The Alingons remained as the opposition with 298 seats and 30.4% of the vote, losing only 12 seats. The Galaxy Ones only managed to gain only 1 seat and 8.1% of the vote, bringing it up to 12 seats. Indications of a 2200 campaign Moments after being inaugurated, several media outlets reported that Shepard was considering a bid for a full term in the 2200 federal election. On January 8, Shepard officially announced his candidacy as an independent. The early timing of the beginning of the campaign was highly unorthodox. By February 15, the campaign had already raised over 15,000,000 credits. Major acts and legislation Domestic Policy *Economic **Monetary Fraud Prevention and Accountability Act (2198) **Debt Relief and Revenue Reconciliation Act (2198) *Education **Every Student Succeeds Act (2198) *Social policy **Quarian―Krogan Citizenship Status and Protection Act (2198) Interstellar Policy *Trade **Republic―Turian Bilateral Trade Agreement **Asari―Republic Free Trade Agreement **Quarian―Republic Trade Promotion Agreement **Preventing Tariff Violations Act (2198) *Military actions **Ending the Great Galactic War **Yahg Demilitarization and Confinement Transition period and inauguration The federal transition period began following Shepard's ascension to First Minister, though he had chosen Liselsha V'moni to begin planning and leading the transition team. During this period, Shepard dramatically replaced some senior T'eavius appointees and announced nominations for his administration. Lauretta Harley, Shepard's chief of staff in the Ministry of Defense, retained her position and moved into the Executive Office. Shepard was inaugurated on March 15, 2198 and delivered his inaugural address after completing his oath of office. Personnel Cabinet During his transition period, Shepard chose to retain Lauretta Hawley as his Chief of Staff, a position that does not require Senate confirmation. Aside from the chief of staff and Executive Office personnel, the remaining ministry positions did require Senate confirmation. Minister of State *Valin M'jatis (2198―present) Minister of Finance, Commerce, Trade and Economic Development *Botnar Hun (2198―present) Minister of Defense *Urdnot Karra (2198―present) Minister of Justice and Legal Affairs *Novilea Caelius (2198―present) Minister of Immigration, Refugees and Citizenship *Asez T'esyma (2198―present) Minister of Transportation and Infrastructure *Taerkow Zumor (2198―present) Minister of Agriculture *Ekuna (2198―present) Minister of Energy, Science and Technological Advancement *Raedorm You (2198―present) Minister of Internal Affairs and Public Administration *Nama'Wumas vas Huram (2198―present) Minister of Education *Susana Brightwell (2198―present) Minister of Culture, Sports Management and Media Broadcasting *Bofnan Can (2198―present) Minister of Health *Dr. Lambrecht Glasson, M.D. (2198―present) Notable non-Cabinet positions Executive Office staff *'Chief of Staff' **Lauretta Harley (2198―present) *'Deputy Chief of Staff' **Felicia Hannigan (2198―present) **Warmin Baerix (2198―present) **Haal'Xisul vas Fiko (2198―present) *'Press Secretary' **Shirin Kazemi (2198―present) *'Communications Director' **Shummi'Shaalan nar Suworp (2198―present) Security affairs *'Executor of Citadel Security Services' **Armando-Owen Bailey (2187―present) *'Director of Citadel Emergency Services' **Heeus Caeplius (2198―present) *'Director of the Citadel Travel Advisory' **Laezda Atenus (2198―present) *'Director of Republic Intelligence' **Zurkan Romala (Acting, 2198) **Miranda Lawson (2198―present) Judicial nominees There was one known vacancy on the Supreme Court of the Interstellar Republic during Shepard's tenure. During the 11th General Session of the Galactic Senate, Shepard nominated his first Supreme Court judge: *'Shaha'Zeela vas Rannoch' (Associate Justice), replacing Talayma T'kado ― 2198 Policies Domestic policy 'Civil Rights' Shepard signed into law the controversial Quarian―Krogan Citizenship Status and Protection Act, which banned racial discrimination against quarians and krogan serving in the Republic military and other various government agencies. Although praised by the Quarian Conclave and Krogan Empire, this provoked a storm of criticism from others, but Shepard refused to compromise, saying: :"I can't even begin to fathom as to why people would continue to treat others within the galactic community like second-class citizens based on their species or the actions that were committed in the past. They've long since paid for their mistakes. Yes, what they did was wrong, but in no way shape or form does it justify the need to stubbornly cling on to old hatreds. Some of these issues are more than several hundreds of years old. Enough is enough." 'Education' Shepard and his Education Minister Susana Brightwell initiated the 'Second Chances program', which aimed at enrolling disadvantaged kids from every race to academic institutions and provide options to parents with children in low-performing schools. Afterwards, he signed the Every Student Succeeds Act; supporting the effort to expand early learning opportunities, literacy instruction, and funding for after school programs. Interstellar policy To be added Pardons To be added Approval ratings and other opinions Shepard's approval rating when inaugurated in 2198 were ranked at 90% on Earth and other human settlements, as for the non-human worlds were between 60-70% as they indicated that the people who oppose him on some issues, but have also stated that they believe that Shepard should retire because of how much he gave to save the galaxy and that he should rest. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:A Hero's Legacy Category:Political Category:Interstellar Republic